Пасхалки и отсылки PAYDAY 2
В PAYDAY 2, как и в большинстве других игр, существуют "пасхальные яйца" - отсылки к другим играм и не только. Portal - Portal 2 Пасхалка найдена на элементах масок - логотип Aperture Science, человек, выбирающийся из портала, куб-компаньон и торт,являющиеся одними из символов игры. Элементы4 06.gif Элементы6 02.gif EbS98kgaGlE_07.gif pd.jpg Doom и Doom II:Hell on Earth На экране стационарного телефона,находящегося в различных ограблениях в игре,показан набор букв и цифр- idKFa12321.IDKFA является чит-кодом в культовых играх Doom и Doom II:Hell On Earth. thumb|250px|Телефон из Safe House Team Evil Core - =T$ECore На стене в Safehouse найдена надпись T$E Core. T$ECore - команда тестеров PAYDAY: The Heist и PAYDAY 2thumb|250px|Граффити Apple В задании Four Stores, в магазине электроники, найдена отсылка к продукции Apple, техника с изображением груши и под названием Pear. Компания Pear, впервые появилась в сериале iCarly.''' thumb|250px|Four Stores Lamborghini В задании Mallcrasher в одном из бутиков стоит автомобиль марки '''Falcogini, внешне похожий на Lamborghini Gallardo. thumb|200px Team Fortress 2 В игре несколько пасхалок Team Fortress 2. Первая такова, что один из элементов для масок содержит название "The TF2" и иконку игры. Вторая заключается в том, что в ограблении Train надо похитить ящики с боеприпасами, на которых лого TF2 и класса "Инженер", а также нужно разобрать и унести огромную боевую турель, внешне копирующую турель того-же инженера из той-же Team Fortress 2 Mobil В ограблении Framing Frame (первый день) на картине, у парня на футболке написано "Bobil" - а это отсылка к автомобильному маслу''' "Mobil"' . thumb|Пасхалка Mobil Разное *В игре упоминается компания White Mesa, название которой является отсылкой к ''Half-Life (Black Mesa). *Маска "The Shogun" является прообразом тех масок, которые носили самураи во времена Сёгуната. *Маска "The Pout", возможно, является отсылкой к фильму "Хеллбой". *Маска "Hockey Mask" ''отсылается к фильму "Схватка". *Маска "''Oni" является прообразом человекоподобных демонов из японской мифологии. Также, некоторые войны разных кланов носили эти маски для устрашения врагов. *Маска "Doctor Crime" является прообразом маски Доктора Дума, злодея из вселенной MARVEL. *Маска "The Grin" отсылается к компании "Grin". *Маска "Dillinger Death Mask" ''- это Посмертная маска известного грабителя прошлого века Диллинджера Джона. *Маска Anonymous является отсылкой к фильму "V" for Vendetta, где была та самая маска, но на ней была радостная улыбка. Позже, маска стала настоящим движением против коррупции. *Маска ''"Greek Tragedy" отсылается к древнейшей из форм трагедий - Древнегреческой. *Маска "Calaca" ''отсылается к кукле Калаха в Мексиканской культуре. *Маска ''"Shrunken Head" ''является отсылкой к Тсантсе - высушенной голове. *Маска "''Cthulhu" отсылается к мифическому существу Ктулху - божеству из пантеона мифов Ктулху, написанных писателем-фантастом Говардом Лавкрафтом. *Маска "Unknown" является отсылкой к персонажу по имени Тоби, что из аниме "Naruto". Там он носил такую-же маску. *Маска "Hog" является отсылкой к игре Hotline Miami. *Маска "The Jaw" является отсылкой к старому м/с "He-man". Злодей Trap Jaw носил такую. *Маска "Outlander" является отсылкой к рассказу Харлана Эллисона, под названием "I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream", опубликованный в марте 1967. Маска представляет окончание AM и превращением его в gelatious blob creature. Он хочет кричать от ужаса, но не может, т.к. у него отсутствует рот. Он вынужден на веки оставаться со своми мыслями *Маска "Vampire" основана на образе графа Дракулы из романа Брэма Стокера. *Элемент "Good ol' Al" сделан по образу маски супер-героя Spawn, чье настоящее имя Аль Симмонс. *Элемент "Happy Clown" был основан на маске Хокстона. *Элемент "The Hypnotica" изображает картину "Blaze" от Бриджет Райли. *Элемент "One Nation Under God" основан на маске Далласа. Название элемента - это цитата из 1954 модификацией американской клятвы верности. *Элементы "Masked Falcon" и "Mexican Wrestler" являются отслыкой к двум реслерам из WWE - Сину Кара и Рею Мистерио, а другой элемент под названием "Masked Mastermind" отсылается к бывшему бойцу WWE - Ultimate Warrior. *Элемент "The Protagonist" является отсылкой к Роршаху - персонажу из комиксов "Хранители". Элемент "Ozymandias" - еще одна отсылка к Хранителям. Там есть персонаж с таким-же прозвищем. *Изображение с элемента "Yggdrasil" - это дерево жизни из скандинавской мифологии. Также, это изображение было на секретной маске Чеинса из PAYDAY: The Heist. *Элемент "Sign Of Annihilation" отсылается к Акуме - персонажу из серии игр Street Fighter. *В убежище множество ящиков для вещей, на них висят записки, на которых присутствует QR-код. Если его считать с помощью смартфона, то там будет написано: I LOVE SECRETS. *Маска "Venomorph" является отсылкой к Ксеноморфу - пришельцу, из серии фильмов "Чужой" и "Чужой против Хищника". *Достижение "No one Cared who I was.. Until I put on the mask" отсылается к мему о Бейне с Бетменом. Ещё, это отсылается к продюсеру Overkill - Альмиру, а точнее, к его Steam аватарке. *Достижение "Fish A.I." - это шутка о Infinity Ward, о их новый игре Call of Duty: Ghosts, ''где они выставили A.I. рыб большим достижением. *Достижение "Lord of War" отсылается к фильму с таким-же названием. *Достижение "King of the Hill" отсылается к уникальным геймплейным видео, которые демонстрируют другие игры. *Достижения "You Shall not Pass!" - это отсылка к фразе Гендальфа в к/ф "Властелин Колец". *Достижение "Man of Iron" отсылается к ''Железному Человеку. Культовому персонажу миру комиксов Marvel. *Достижение "Smooth Criminal" отсылается к песне Майкла Джексона. Одна из песен имеет похожее название. *В задании Rats игроки варят метамфетамин , но не белый, а синий, что является отсылкой к сериалу Breaking Bad, где главные герои, Walter White и Jesse Pinkman, варят синий метамфетамин. *В миссии Framing Frame, во-второй день, внутри вагона на потолке можно заметить изображение человечков с длинными носами. Этот рисунок называется «Kilroy was here». Американская шутка на тему "Здесь был Вася". *Vlad, после успешного завершения задания Four Stores, с некоторой вероятностью исполняет песню Калинка-Малинка. *Достижение "I`m the One who Knocks" - отсылка к сериалу Breaking Bad, где данную фразу говорил Walter White. *Маски на которых изображены президенты отсылка к фильму На гребне волны Категория:Разное PAYDAY 2 Категория:PAYDAY 2 Категория:Разное